


Princesses Princières

by jjaero



Series: cROssovers. haha, im funny. see? bc my name is ro and.. okay... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Hinata Shouyou, Crossdressing Katsuki Yuuri, Crossdressing Nishinoya Yuu, Crossdressing Oikawa Tooru, Crossdressing Seung-Gil, Crossdressing Sugawara Koushi, Crossdressing Yamaguchi, Crossdressing Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Seung-Gil/Phichit, Original Character(s), Secrets, Tsukishima is one hell of an asshole, love him still tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/jjaero
Summary: Princely Princières- princely princessesAoba High. An all boys school for the super-rich (Ouran?). See, you're in an all-boys school, so it's perfectly normal that you're attracted to boys. But this school, it prohibits dating/any romantic actions. The students are classified into three: the normals, the princes, and the princesses. The normals are those who are pretty much average, they don't want to be classified, and the can't be classified as princes or princesses. The princes are those sleek, tall, seme-like dudes. The princesses, since the school is composed of boys, they cross-dress as girls. They're boys with shy, cute, and uke-like auras around them. One thing, they [princes and princesses] can't talk to each other.Follow these Princesses, Princes, and Normals in their everyday lives.or,the crossdressing fic nobody asked for tbh





	1. Disposé (Willing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a literal BL manga/anime set up. Inspired by the extra doujinshi thing for Love Stage!! (If Stage!!), it has the same plot, but I'll add more details!
> 
> also inspired by Princess Princess.
> 
> IF YOU'RE NOT INTO CROSS-DRESSING THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THANKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willing to.

_Katsuki Yuuri was a rich city boy from Tokyo._

_He had everything from expensive, local things from Japan to high-priced, imported objects from the United States. His clothes were made with beautiful, dear materials made especially for the Katsuki family. His jewels were pristine and always shining, day or night. His family ran three, high-quality onsens in Japan, and all of them were the biggest in the prefecture they were in. He ate the _best_ food around, and was always treated as an A celebrity wherever he went. _

_One thing, though. He was home-schooled._

_Rich, pretty, boys in anime or manga always had the cliché of being home-schooled. Sadly, he lived in that cliché. Katsuki Yuuri is about to attend Aoba High._

_An all-boys school for the super-rich. His family took interest into this school, and he... couldn't do anything._

_In all honesty, he wanted to attend a normal, public school. Like everyone else. But, no. When your family is the richest in Japan, one of the most advanced countries, studying in a fancy school was a must._

_His older sister, Katsuki Mari, attended Ouran Highschool. A school also for the super-rich, but accepted any student, girl or boy. She's quite fond of a club called the Host Club, and Yuuri obviously knew why._

_She had an advantage, though. She went home, but Yuuri, no. He has to stay in this school, have a roommate and such. He liked being alone, no way he's gonna survive with a roommate._

_The ravenette took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He opened his eyes, and looked up._

_The school was shining. Its logo, it was **out there**. The exterior looked marvelous. Similar to his house, it had a white gate with gold touches. The front of the school had a fountain, cascading over the top of the wall into a pool-like area in the inner courtyard. The sound of the water acted as a wonderful sound for the quiet atmosphere around him. He walked further, the pristine, cobbled stones acting up to the tick of his shoes. _

_Licking his lips, he looked for the Headmaster's Office. Yuuri was told it was on the ground floor, the floor which he was in at the moment. He walked through the quiet and dim hallways, his breath steady, calm, and collected. He found the Headmaster's Office, the door was majestic and long. Made out of wood._

_The ravenette knocked three times, and it opened, as if it was magic. There, a man with long, silver hair and striking green eyes sat. He looked like he was in his forties. Even so, he looked pretty young for his age._

_Yuuri looked at the sign._

**__Headmaster Vitaly Nikiforov_ . _ **

_“I – uhm, hello, sir. I'm - “ Yuuri started, the man interrupted and smiled._

_“Yes, Katsuki Yuuri. My, my! You were so young since I last saw you. Please, take a seat.”_

_He did as told, the brown-eyed boy sat down in one of the expensive-looking chairs. Yuuri nervously smiled and sat up straight, displaying his rich-boy etiquette. The headmaster smiled back, and cracked his fingers._

_“Are you aware of the categories?” he asked him slowly, Yuuri nodded. He was aware._

_This school was very judgemental, to say the least. The boys were classified into three. Normals, Princes, and Princesses._

_Normals were boys who looked average, and would fit the definition of average. Probably around 5”6', haircut wasn't anything special, posture was sloppy, but not too sloppy. They didn't want to be classified. They chose to be a Normal._

_Princes, however, were boys who were flashy, sleek, tall, seme-like boys who were known to melt the hearts of girls. Boys who had a high school idol aura around them. They wanted to be classified, and the headmaster classified them as Princes._

_Princesses, they were very interesting. They're boys with shy, cute, and uke-like auras around them. Yuuri fits in this category a lot. But the twist is, since this school is boy-centric, the Princesses give a girly atmosphere by cross-dressing as girls during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They either accept being a Princess, or be classified as a Normal. It's very rare for a Princess to turn down being a Princess and identify as a Normal._

_“Do you want to be classified?” the headmaster asked once again. Now, this was hard. Did he want to classified? Or did he not? He didn't mind cross-dressing, because he liked it. But, doing it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday might be a hassle. He thought hard about his decision._

_Finally, he decided. He wanted to be classified._

_“Yes,”_

_The headmaster aggressively stood up, and ran to the door behind him. He opened it, and there were three women with all kinds of tools. They were holding measuring tools, probably for his height. They rushed to Yuuri and ordered him to stand up. He did, and they started measuring._

_“Hips, good,” one muttered. They all had the same uniforms in different colours, all of them had bows. This woman had a red bow._

_“His height – yeah, good,” the one with the yellow bow whispered._

_The last woman, who had a pink bow, stretched his cheeks and looked at his features. She even ruffled his hair and took off his glasses. The woman put his glasses back on and continued to check his hair._

_“Stop!” the headmaster shrieked. It wasn't an angry shriek or anything, it just was just a little signal for them to stop._

_“Results?” he asked._

_“Princess.”_

_That was expected. He can't _wait_ to crossdress._

_“Welcome to Aoba High, Katsuki Yuuri-kun,”_

...

Yuuri cringed. His mind was always somewhere during Math.

That was a year ago, when he first attended Aoba High. He remembered his first year quite well. Incidents that happened when he first cross-dressed. When he first arrived at his dorm, he was greeted by a Thai transfer student, who was a Normal. The Thai boy had a huge smile on his face and gave him a very warm welcome. He remembered how empty their room was, plain white sheets with no posters. The gold was so visible and nice, but now, it _was_ still gold, the cleaning they did reduced, though. Yuuri smiled to himself and paid attention to class.

He adjusted his skirt, and moved around in his chair for comfort. The ravenette looked somewhere and then... his brown eyes met with familiar blue ones.

 _Ugh, Viktor Nikiforov_ , Yuuri thought. _This is so similar to a BL I read, forbidden love and all. It's not even love, but it's forbidden. Argh, damn it._

Yuuri looked away, and paid even more attention to class. He knew that the Prince was frowning, but he didn't really care.

"Class dismissed,"

Yuuri packed his things, and met up with his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, the Thai boy who gave him a warm welcome. His first friend, even.

The brown-eyed boy smiled. "Seung-Gil was looking at you," Phichit started to redden. He hit the older boy and huffed. Yuuri burst into laughter and gripped his books tight. The two of them chatted and joked around, the Thai boy started blabbering about his hamsters, and Yuuri found it enjoyable. He did adore Phichit's pet hamsters, whenever Yuuri was sad, he would play with them, and it always made him feel better.

"I'm thinking about getting a new hamster, Snow and Chika are bored with each other," he stated. Yuuri agreed, both hamsters have been with each other for two years, and they're in need of a new friend.

Yuuri sighed. "Hm, you should get another snow. Make Chika jealous." he laughed. Phichit glared at him but giggled afterwards.

"Yeah, I can make a new hamster drama. _The Revenge of The Brown-Furred_ , coming to cinemas," he joked, both of them laughed at that. Days like these were nice and calm.

Yuuri fixed his skirt. "Ah, I think I got some coffee on my uniform. Ugh, why isn't it Friday?! I love wearing the navy one."

Phichit shrugged. "Life is quite unfair, Yuuri," he stated and sighed. It was true, though. Life was kind-of unfair.

"Never mind, when we have gym, I'll just keep the shorts on. At least they're dark."

The black-eyed boy nodded, and they proceeded to walk.

...

Viktor ran as fast as he could.

 _Why are girls here? What the hell? This is supposed to be an all-boys school!,_ he thought to himself. He breathed heavily, gasping for air. His sweat was dripping, and he wanted to collapse.

"God damn it, _papa_. Why did you sort me as a Prince?"

Viktor Nikiforov was the headmaster's heir. Of course, Viktor also had a sister, but she was sent to another school. Gah, he _hated_ being a Prince. He wanted to be a Normal, but either way, he would be chased as well, since he had his father's good looks.

 _That's narcissistic, but I'll go with it,_ he thought once more. He went inside the bathroom stall and sat down on the toilet. The platinum-haired boy slicked back his fringe. God, he was tired as shit. He ran for thirty whole minutes away from the swarm of girls. Now, thinking about it, his dad _did_ mention about an all-girls school visiting. He noticed one girl though, who was just sitting there, drawing. She had tanned skin and purple eyes. She looked familiar.

"Phichit, wait for me. Here, hold my books. Thanks."

 _Katsuki Yuuri, Grade A Princess_ _._

Katsuki Yuuri is a Princess here at Aoba High, he willingly took the position as a Princess and gladly cross-dressed. His form was beautiful as well, whenever he cross-dressed, he was the one who looked the most feminine. Yeah, breasts were present, and they were in a perfect size. Not too huge. Even if he wasn't cross-dressing, he's also fawned over by many boys. And girls, maybe. Whenever he didn't, he always had slicked back hair, and he wore lenses instead of glasses. Oozing with _eros_ , Katsuki Yuuri was a beautiful human being.

And like any other BL set-up, Viktor was attracted to him.

He's always confused, because, he loved how Yuuri looked whenever he cross-dressed. His face was _pure_ and _soft_ , he was pretty as heck. His realistic wig made him look like a girl. His feminine features were always enhanced using makeup, and he's really good at it. But, on the other hand, whenever Yuuri _didn't_ cross-dress, his features becomes manlier (and sexier). He may not be the most muscular guy, but he looked _handsome_ and his essence was _eros_. He wasn't the uke-like boy he was when they were first years, no. He turned into this sexy beast who works so well as a trap.

The first thing Viktor noticed was that he was quiet. His voice was as delicate as glass, flowing like milk and almost as sugary as honey. There was something about the way his dull, coffee-colored eyes met his blue ones, something about the pink tinge dusted across his cheeks or the way his smaller, creamier hands seemed so _skilled_. He was not outright masculine nor feminine. Everything about Yuuri was mysterious but beautiful, all the same, and Viktor found himself drawn to him as if in a trance.

"Thanks for holding, these, Phichit! Come on, they're selling sushi."

Viktor opened the stall's door, and saw Yuuri. Their eyes met, and the blue-eyed Prince couldn't say anything. I mean, they weren't even allowed to. But, he wanted to say something so bad. His features were more feminine than usual, he was wearing the gym uniform. Viktor couldn't help but stare. How did he hide his bu - you know what, he's not even gonna ask.

Yuuri smiled sadly at him, and continued to their walk to the cafeteria.

"Damn,"

...

**uniform for Princesses ;; normal ones are for M W, and the black one are for F**

****

**uniforms for Princes ;; traditional  
**

****

**gym uniforms for Princesses ;;  
**

**they're like track suits,, without the long sleeves, and they're short,, navy coloured,, I CAN'T FIND DRAWINGS OF THAT SHIT _HNJYOJYO_**

**_but if they like, they could wear those kinky ass gym uniforms lmao_ **

**__ **

**_(p.s i play the sims,,, i have these and they're really good lmao)_ **

 


	2. Peu Disposé (Unwilling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyou didn't really want to be a Princess, but, he promised his mom, whatever result he got, he needed to accept it. He wasn't willing to cross-dress, but on the other hand, he didn't want to break the line of the Hinatas, a family known in Japan for continuing the "Princess" tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's better if you listen to this while reading this.](https://youtu.be/Alh6iIvVN9o)
> 
> for the other half of the story, anyways.

_"Results?"_

_Hinata's heart was racing fast. He didn't want to be classified, but the headmaster insisted on sorting him. Of course, the orange-haired boy couldn't help but agree to it. His eyes were shaking, sweat was quickly forming. He didn't like cross-dressing, he didn't want to._

_"Princess,"_

_Goddamn it._

_Hinata couldn't refuse, as well._

_The Hinatas are one of the wealthiest families in Japan. The men, as long as people can remember, have always been classified as Princesses, and they always went to this school - Aoba High School (青葉高校). No heir was sorted as a Prince or a Normal. If you refused to be sorted, they will sort you anyways. If you refuse to be a Princess, you'll have to anyways. It was an unfair and annoying concept. Traditions were meant to be broken. But, not this one.  
_

_Digging deeper to the story, Hinata promised his mom to accept the position, after all. He regrets that decision. Hinata Natsu was his little sister, and she would've wanted this fate. She adored dressing up as a boy, because she feels like she's a whole new person. Shouyou, on the other hand, didn't want to. He was comfortable in his own body, and he'll only cross-dress if that meant entertaining his family. He loves making people happy, but, he never felt truly happy himself._

_Will he find a certain happiness in cross-dressing?_

...

_"Hinata-sama," their family butler, Ao, entered Hinata's room. The orange-haired boy grunted and asked him what he wanted. Ao explained everything about Aoba High School and his roles as a Princess there. He frowned a bit, because he really didn't want to cross-dress. But, he doesn't have a choice. Fate kinda sucks when you're a rich heir._

_Hinata smiled. "Yeah, thank you. You can go now." and so he did. He saw the uniforms he had to wear during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Well, the Friday one was quite different, but it was still a dress, and he wasn't fond of dresses. Standing up, he walked to the clothes. He reached them, and started delicately running his hands to the fabrics. He adjusted the ribbons and sighed._

_"Fate sucks," he murmured._

_The brown-eyed boy took off his clothes, and found some **things** hiding behind the uniforms. Panties and bras. He fucking **yelled** and squirmed. Blushing furiously, he regained his balance once more and put them on. Thank god they were a bit bigger, so he didn't have to adjust it that much. Now, putting on the panties was one thing he was very weirded out about. He thought this was **wrong** , very wrong. But, he did put it on, and felt damn kinky when he did._

_Sighing again, he unbuttoned the buttons on the white uniform. He puts on the uniform with haste, he doesn't even care anymore. It's just cross-dressing, right? All you have to do is become something that you're not. Hinata was a boy, and he's not sure if a part of him will change if he's going to continue cross-dressing. Not that he minded that, whatever might happen, he's still Hinata Shouyou. The heir of the Hinata family._

_He buttoned it once again, and adjusted his collar and ribbon. He grabbed the long, black thigh highs he had to wear. Now, he was fond of these. He likes these, because they're long and black, but if you lift up his skirt, you can see cat eyes, ears, mouth, and whiskers. Why are all of these clothes lowkey kinky?_

_"These are cute, though," he sighed. He just said that._

_His hair, that's the final thing. He had to grow out his hair for it to look like[this](http://orig04.deviantart.net/efc6/f/2014/119/3/1/haikyuu____hinata_genderbend_by_akiyo_hiro23-d7gj7ew.jpg). Hinata also had to learn how to tie his own hair. He grabbed a clip and started lazily brushing his hair with his fingers. He tied the back part of his hair, and tightly secured it. All he had to do was makeup._

_Fuck._

_He had no idea how to do makeup._

_"Fuck it, I'm just gonna do the base real quick."_

_Sitting down on the little chair, he started slapping on some foundation and concealer, blending it quickly. He filled in his brows, and surprisingly, it matched his hair, which was a relief. Hinata didn't do the base, because he was quite excited about this, actually. He tried to remember what his mom taught him._

_"This brush," - he held up an eye shadow brush  - "plus eye shadow. What color? This brown one,"_

_He intensified his crease using the shadow, and successfully did it. He sighed in relief and continued._

_"Damn it, what was the color I was supposed to put on my lips? This one or this one? Crap, I'm just gonna do this one." The orange-haired boy grabbed the pinkish-red lipstick, and put it on his lips with ease. Thank the Lord and the Heavens above. He was done._ _True, he did need eyeliner. But he was too tired to do it. He'll do it another time._

_Hinata stood up, still conscious of how he looked like, even if he was in the comfort of his room. Slowly, he went downstairs and was greeted by Natsu, his little sister._

_"Nii-chan! You look pretty!" Natsu giggled, and held up her arms. She wanted a hug. Hinata knelt and hugged his sister._

_"Do I?" he asked and smiled, she nodded and pointed to their mom, who was smiling brightly at him. Hinata smiled back, and let go of his sister._

_She smirked at her son. "Here's your bag, Shouyou-chan," she chuckled.  
_

_Hinata grunted in annoyance and received **(nice receive)** his bag from her hands._

_"Okaa-san!"_

_She laughed and hugged her son. "Be a good boy, okay?" Tears had formed in her eyes._

_"Yeah, I swear,"_

_..._

Hinata popped the bubble. He continued to chew on the gum, and twirled his long, orange hair.

The orange-haired boy was very popular. He was known as _Two Sides_. Hinata had this thing going on, where during Mondays, he cross-dresses as a girl you took out from 2009. He wore dark and intense makeup, it was the 'emo' look, but he wasn't necessarily emo. During Wednesdays and Fridays, he dresses up as a pink, bubbly, bright girl. Pastel colors and such. Hinata did this because he didn't like having one personality, he liked to express it like this.

It was Wednesday right now, so that meant Pink Bubblegum Girl.

As he walked through the halls, he noticed some glances and murmurs. It was always like this. They weren't looking at how he was dressed, they looked at how good he was expressing his emotions just by cross-dressing.

"Hinata!" a voice shouted, a familiar one as well.

Hinata smiled. "Yamaguchi-san," he waved at the freckled boy, who was also cross-dressing. Yamaguchi was the kind of boy who focused with his studies and never thought about life itself. The green-haired boy ran to Hinata and walked with him.

"My roommate, Tsukishima-san, is being an asshole to the Normals." Yamaguchi said sadly. Tsukishima Kei, a Prince. Of course, Yamaguchi would never talk with him, because he was afraid of getting bullied, or hurt, generally.

Hinata sighed. "He's an asshole twenty-four-seven, it's not much of a shock, isn't it?" he laughed. Yamaguchi smirked and started talking about his next look for Friday. Even though Tsukishima bullied a lot of Normals and was normally harsh to people he wasn't close with, as a roommate, the freckled boy _does_ know about his good and cute qualities. Like, he listens to Cascada. That's a good quality. He feeds the homeless people with his leftover lunch. Good quality. Over all, Tsukishima was a really good person, but he just chose to be harsh.

"You should do an opposing theme for Friday," the orange-haired boy said. Yamaguchi nodded, agreeing.

He smiled at the older boy. "Thanks, Hinata."

"No problemo, amigo,"

...

"Tch, shut up, Stingyshima," the raven-haired boy muttered to the taller blond. Tsukishima Kei had a smirk plastered to his face, and Kageyama found it annoying.

Tsukishima was still smirking. "Why do you even hang out with me?" he asked genuinely. They fight twenty-four-seven, yet they still consider them self "bros". Kageyama hung out with the blond at first because he thought he was cool. Turns out he was just a dick.

"Because you're a dick, and I am as well," Kageyama snickered. Tsukishima agreed, and they continued to eat.

Lunch here at Aoba High School was expensive. But, it was understandable. Ten plates of lunch here was ten thousand dollars, and that's not even _expensive_. Because they were _rich_ and _wealthy_ , or whatever.

Personally, the dark-haired boy never really cared about wealth or anything. He chose Aoba High School since it was very near to his house, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't mind that he was a Prince, he didn't care about the title. But for some dumb reason, a lot of the Princes call him _King_. It's probably because of his asshole father who also went here, the deceased man was a dick to everybody, and broke school rules. Left Kageyama and his mom to rot, until they had the chance to build one of the most successful businesses in Japan. In 2012, it was said that his father died, courtesy of alcohol and drugs. The kids here at school might've heard of the rumors and stories, the result of Kageyama receiving the title of _King_.

"Hey, it's Hinata," he whispered, and leered mischievously.

Kageyama's head turned, and found the bubbly and bright boy with Tsukishima's roommate.

"Shut up,"

_He's prettier than usual._

_His makeup looks really good._

Kageyama hated his title because he was just another boy. Another boy who was in love with... another boy. It's not that controversial, and it's totally normal here at this school. It was an all-boys school. He _knew_ he was attracted to the same gender _before_ he came to this school. He looked at many pictures of... beautiful men on TV and on magazines, and recorded his reactions. He blushed a lot and whimpered. But, when he looked at _women_ _,_ he just... didn't react.

"Yamaguchi's with him as well," Kageyama simpered. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Both of them were actually crushing on the two. Tsukishima liked Yamaguchi a lot, and Kageyama liked Hinata a lot.

Maybe that's why they hang out.

They're just two asshole Princes who are deeply, madly in love with the two Princesses.


	3. Une Princesse Normale (A Normal Princess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulia Plisetskya wants Yuri Plisetsky to go to Aoba High School for safety reasons. Yuri hates cross-dressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head on a wall* I WANT TO WRITE BUT I CAN'T
> 
> im naming yuri's mother yulia mkkkay
> 
> mentions of sexual assault, bomb threats, and school shootings
> 
> the plot definitely needs polishing.. but 1st years and 2nd years /can/ talk. If you're a 1st year princess and u talk to a 1st year prince, NOT ACCEPTABLE. you CAN talk to older princesses and princes tho, but NO ROMANCE STILL FUK THAT SHIT

_"Mum, do you really want me to dress like a girl?! Are you **insane**?!" Yuri exclaimed and stomped his foot, blood boiling. His mum tried to reassure him that it was fine, but it didn't work. His mother wanted Yuri to go to Aoba High School, a school for pristine people. Yuri had a scholarship, and he passed the test at Aoba. So, he had a shot. But, he also passed a handful of entrance exams at ten schools in total, he was smart, yeah. He needed some time to think, but his mum insisted that he **had** to go to this school.  
_

_Yulia sighed. "Yura, this school is amazing. But, for you to keep the scholarship, you have to dress like a girl-" she was interrupted by a loud groan from her son. Disrespectful as hell._

_"No, I passed a lot of entrance exams and you want me to go to this school in particular? Mum, I want to go to another school!" he shrieked, shaking his head and frowning low. He **hated** dressing up._

_Yulia sighed once more. "But this school is the best in the prefecture-" she was interrupted once again._

_Yuri groaned in annoyance and anger. Why can't she just understand? He wanted a school where he was comfortable in, he passed in ten pristine schools, why this particular one?_

_"Mum, please,"_

_The older woman didn't give up. She wanted Yuri to go to this school because it was **safe**. She didn't want to force the boy to dress up, obviously. But when he was sorted, refusing will lose her son's scholarship, and they have to pay half of it. They couldn't afford it, they were in such a small house, left alone by her husband and Yuri's father. She hated living like this, she wanted Yuri to be comfortable in those huge dorms, she wanted her to eat the best food, she wanted her to have the best education. And she didn't want him to be attacked.  
_

_Yuri passed ten entrance exams, and didn't care at all that he did. But, Yulia did research. The schools received bomb threats, they had frequent school shootings, and people in their dorms were sexually assaulted. Yulia was disappointed, the schools were known as the best ones in Japan, yet they damage their name and receive these threats. They don't give a shit about their students, they're **good** schools because what they teach is good stuff, but they don't care about the students. Aoba High School was different, it was known as the top all-boys school in Japan because they were **truly** good. Not just because the education is great, but also because they care about the well-being of the students in the school.  
_

_"Okay, Yuri. This school is safe. The schools you signed up for are constantly threatened. I don't care about the education - I mean, I do, but I care more about you. I don't want you to leave me. Think about your grandfather, would he want you to die? Just because of some **silly** mistake that you made? That you went to one of those schools? He would be disappointed. And sad. Do you really want him to be sad?" Yulia explained, the confusion and pain was visible in Yuri's eyes. _

_The blond male was in distress, he knew about the threats. Why did he even try to get scholarships in those schools? He knew about them. His stubborn personality and unwilling judgement blinded him. He passed all those exams with determination. He was determined to **not** dress up, because he was terrified of the fact that he had to. _

_His frowned deepened, finally giving up._

_"I'll do it," he smiled sadly and reached out to his mother for a hug. Yulia started tearing up, and hugged his son._

_"Thank you, I want you to be safe," she muttered under hear breath, and continued hugging the blond boy._

* * *

"Yuri-san, why are you always so cute?" a boy whispered from the back.

"Yuri-san! _Take me now!_ " another boy whispered once more.

The screaming crowd of boys followed him everywhere he went. They were... fan-boys. They always looked forward to whenever he would cross-dress, they followed him around constantly. Called him "-sama" sometimes. They had deep and utter respect for the blond, but sometimes it can get dirty and messed up. Yuri was very used to that. Being kissed on the cheek- fortunately, no kisses on the lips. People needed to control themselves sometimes.

A black-haired boy stopped. A Princess.

"Yurio?"

The boys stopped screaming and turned to look at the unknown boy. Yuri was sure he knew this guy, he looked familiar. He just couldn't see from afar. He squinted and-

Oh, high class, Grade A Princess. Katsuki Yuuri.

 "Yuuri! Hello!" Yuri waved at the older Princess. Yuuri waved back and smiled. The ravenettes came up to the blond and started talking, Phichit - his _closest_ friend - was laughing at the swarm of boys, they were just... infatuated. Two Princesses talking to each other, and a perfectly stable Normal who didn't freak out.

Yuri huffed. "Have you seen Takeshi and Tadashi? I've been looking for them for _ages_. Those twins are always late, we have clubs and-"

"Calm down, Yuri,"

"Shut up,"

Yuuri sighed, the blond might be soft and not screaming twenty-four-seven when he's around Normals and... students in general. But, when he was talking to Yuuri, he shouted quite a lot.

"Viktor's right there, he's frozen," the green-eyed boy pointed at a frozen platinum-haired third year, who was shaking, basically. Yuuri was blushing so _hard_. Why can't they just talk to each other - oh, wait, they can't,

Yuri smiled. "Forbidden love is sad,"

"I'm _not_ in love with him."

"Shut up,"

Phichit groaned at the bickering. It was too annoying. "Viktor's in love with you, dude,"

"He's not,"

It was Phichit's turn to say it. "Shut up."

"If we're talking about me then how about we talk about that _stunning_ second year, Otabek Altin?" Yuuri smirked wryly, trying to rile the first year up. He was practically frozen, Yuri. Phichit snorted at the other third year's short description about Otabek.

Well - Yuri _admired_ the boy, but never got around to talk with him. He wanted to do it, but he was always with lowly, first year Princes that have nothing to do. He wanted to kick their faces from being with Otabek. Yuri adores Otabek, and it's _unfair_ that his confidence skills were a bit rusty. He definitely wanted to be friends with him, and -

"Just talk to him,"

"I can't,"

"Your people skills are a bit... sad, are they?"

"They are."

Yuri Plisetsky didn't _want_ to go to this school, but ever since he saw a certain second year, he wanted to go to school _every single day_.


End file.
